Miriah Buu Attacks
by Janeba
Summary: Miriah Buu apears in Miriah World and Miriah Trunks goes to get help in normal timeline. He meets Pan.... Trunks finds out..... wonder what happened? hmmm New chapter!! R
1. Prologue

This story takes place during the boo saga and in this story Miriah Gohan took the last sensu bean and did not die and did not loose his arm, (stupid shit giving trunks the sensu) Trunks was all the better for it. Miriah Trunks went back to the cell games alone because the time machine is a person capsule. In the Miriah world it has been 3 yrs. Since the androids, were destroyed witch translate out to be about the time Pan (daughter of Son Gohan) is 16/17 yrs. Old. One last thing for all slow people out here in this chapter when ever I say (type) Trunks I'm talking about the one that came back to warn every one about the androids. Yah the one with the kick ass attitude and the cool sword, he is the one to kill Frezza.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball Z. It is property of Toei, FUNimation, Akira Toryama and probably some others. I'm not making any money off of this, so I think a disclaimer is probably overkill, but it's tradition.  
  
As Trunks slowly walked on to ground upon witch a heavy mist sat in place, unready to be disturbed by his ki. He felt as though effort was not in need know one stood a chance against him, here that is. As Bulma walked out side to where he was, Trunks began to turn to greet his mother.  
  
"Trunks what are you doing outside?" Stated Bulma as she placed her hand on Trunks's shoulder in her confidence that he would win next week's WMAT. "Oh I finished the dimension portal, last night I didn't want to wake you for it." She continued as   
  
Trunks stopped his pace towards the immensely over stacked plate. "You mean the device like the time machine?" Trunks said while turning to see his mother response.  
  
"Uhh.... Yah it is sort of like the time machine, except it will transport who ever enters into the present of the past, that you changed; to a world where the androids didn't turn the world into a hell." Bulma said in response with tears of jealousy falling down her face. "Now go eat up Trunks, and maybe we can start charging the machine." Bulma said in hurry as she walked off, leaving Trunks to eat all the food.  
  
  
  
  
By:  
  
^^^  
  
who-cares 


	2. C-ya Hurcule

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ. I am not making any money off this so read it.  
  
Now I am skipping a week forward in time. Trunks has entered the WMAT (World Marshal Arts Tournament) Shin and Kibito have already appeared. Two Majins (not the two we all know) have also appeared. Everyone has drawn numbers; Gohan (of course he came, and he has BOTH ARMS) and Kojo (Hercule's best "student" he is just as arrogant as Hercule and stupid) have been paired for the forth match. While Kiooshin and Kibito have both been paired up with a Majin in the first and third matches. But wait the last WMAT last winner is none other than Hercule (this is a Miriah Hercule, and he taken the credit for destroying the androids, big shock) who has been paired with Trunks. (Hercule has only been able to survive by living under ground. One last thing there is no Videl. One more thing the dimension portal is only one fourth charged. One mooore thing this : means telepathy (mind reading or speaking) and enjoy.)  
  
"In match one we have Shin, who no one knows too much about. Also we have Somugoo who is apparently, at least a foot taller than our underdog Shin!!!" Yelled Manny into the microphone of the WMAT as Shin and Somugoo both walked on to the ring. "Let the match begin!"   
  
With this the match begun and the two stood there as if it had not, staring each other down.   
  
spoke Shin through his complex mind.  
  
"Who was that? Where are you?" Shouted a confused Majin as he looked around.  
  
thought Shin to his foe as speed to the other end of the arena. Shin thrusts his torso back and a foot into the Majin while he is turned around looking for the voice.  
  
Falling to the ground upon such a blow Shin quickly kicked the Majin out of the ring.  
  
"Well that rounds up match one!! And a rather quick match at that!" Hollered Manny to the crowd as they sat watch in confusion as to how Shin won. (Shin moved to quickly for the crowd to see.)  
  
The matches with Kibito and Gohan easily won and do not need greater detail.  
  
"The last of our elimination matches will be seeming less with the man who defeated the androids!! Lets bring them out, Hercule --" shouted Manny but was interrupted by the crowds cheering. "-- And lets not forget our young, naive opponent, Trunks. He thinks he can beat Hercule the man to save us from the androids."   
  
Crowd : "Haha haha" Laughs hysterical as a reenactment play is displayed of how Hercule beat the Androids. The crowd suddenly stops laughing when a small yellow ball moving quite quickly destroys the screen.  
  
Everyone turns down to see Trunks palm open and fingers spread to where the screen once was, and a smirk come across his face.  
  
"Still say you can beat me? And who really beat Androids?" Asked Trunks while flashing him self as a small Vegeta.  
  
As the two were positioned to fight Hercule began to whimper.   
  
"Let the match begin and pray for Trunks that Hercule may be forgiving." Said Manny to the crowd.  
  
Trunks began to make a slow dash (for him) at Hercule. When Hercule saw this started to turn and run in fear with bawling eyes.  
  
  
  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-  
  
Ok that is the end of this chapter!! Just got to love those cliff hangers. It might take until Ch. 3 until I can get Miriah Trunks together with Pan and Trunks (the wimpy one) fighting for his fiance's love back , or at least meet. 


	3. Hot Flash

The crowd's mumbled prayers could be herd by Hercule, making him all more nervous and sans to get away.

I'll just run to the edge and then move to the side when he is about to pounce on me. Then he will be out and I'll look better, even though I didn't beat the androids, and he knows it. thought Hercule as was about the put his plan in action. 

Hercule suddenly stopped, turned around to see a laughing Trunks; as he came running to Hercule. Hercule pulled to the side to doge Trunks; and get him out at the same time. Trunks continued to run (even though he could have stopped) and did pass the edge of the ring.

"Yah!!!!!!" Shouted Hercule doing his most impressive pose, with out looking to see if Trunks had fallen to the ground. 

"Aren't you forgetting about me, Hercule?" Said Trunks as he stood, floating in mid air behind Hercule. 

"H--H--H--h--o--w?" asked Hercule as he backed and making a upset and confused face. With this his fist appeared high in the air and pulled it down slowly saying the day he was beaten such a scrawny and worthless opponent, the man who has the power to destroy androids he would be very old or hell would freeze over.

Trunks began to laugh at Hercule as he prepared to perform the Megs Punch. With all the energy he ran at Trunks and it seemed to go though Trunks and he began to fall, but Trunks grabbed him stopping his fall.

"Your lies shall not be forgiven, so easily. Tell these people who really beat the androids!!" said Trunks as he held Hercule up with his ki.

"Come now Trunks we all know Hercule beat the androids." said Manny as convincing as possible.

"Hahhhhhhhhhhhh --- you ---- do not interfere" Screamed Trunks as his palm opened faced Manny and fingers spread and his hand began to glow as a ki blast tore form out of his hand. It hit the ground below Manny. "I can't, not now---"

Realizing that he dropped Hercule back onto the arena, Trunks picked Hercule back up and held in front of himself. "Make your best shot Hercule, you'll need it."

"You will regret this, fool ---- Mega Ton Punch---"With everything Hercule had in him he hit Trunks square between the eyes. "Ahhhhhhhhhhh -- my hand ----" screamed Hercule as he starred at Trunks's unharmed face and the bones that buckled inside and outside of his skin.

"Good-bye!" laughed Trunks and he threw up Hercule and lightly tapped his empty head.

Hercule went flying across the arena almost instantly. But Trunks appeared behind Hercule's destination and caught him in mid-air. "Tell them -- did you beat the androids?!!!" Screamed Trunks into Hercule's ear.

"No -- Noooooooooooooo I didn't beat them I don't know who did." Hollered Hercule in great pain. 

The crowd stirs with mixed emotions. "Go Trunks" some yelled. "-----" Said others.

"Look at the meter Somugoo, he is using large ki amounts." said Yahamo "He will be suitable but not now. 

Trunks once more threw up Hercule as if to be a rag doll and smashed his soul-less corpse into the arena, creating a large crater, about 6ft deep. He was out cold, but not dead.

"Well that rounds up our last elimination match. Some how The Great Hercule lost!!!" Hollered Manny to the crowd as the crowd threw coke cans at him. "Okay -- Lets bring ---out --- STOP THROWING CANS AND SHIT AT ME -- Kibito and Shin our next fighters." 

Both Shin and Kibito walked out onto the arena. 

"Okay I want a fare match nothing like -- the last match." said Manny as he looked back seeing Mr. Satan being carried out in an open body bag on a stretcher.

"Kibito walk off the arena we have no time or energy to waste now." ordered Shin.

"Yes master--" He said and then looked to the Majins. "We have more important business to worry about."

"Is that a forfeit? Sir - - Mr. - - Kibito?" asked Manny as Kibito walked off he was then pimp slapped by Kibito and flung across into the arena.

"Ahhh -- wait it is over -- ha hooo---" Said Manny as ran of the arena in a hurry. 

"Ok -- huhuh -- next we have --- huhuh -- up is -- huhuh -- Trunks -- huhuh -- and Gohan. said Manny through deep breaths of air. "With the defeat of the world's champion this match will be mostly one sided. Aye - Gohan?" asked Manny with an expected yes answer. 

"No - not at all." said Gohan as he flew up and shot a ki blast into the arena making another 6ft. hole. "This will be a very good match."

"Ha - Yah - Sorry - ha - if I - insulted you." said Manny with a crooked smile and a shivering self. 

"Your smile won't be the only thing crooked by the end of the day." replied Gohan as he gave a death stare at Manny.

"Well in this match we has the most powerful Gohan, and the young man to beat the Champion of The World!!!" said Manny in utter terror and embarrassment of his pants grew darker and darker the more Gohan looked at him.

"Trunks I want you to go all out and don't hold back. Do you understand?" stated Gohan to his best friend for so many years he had been there. 

Nodding his head the two charged at each other with such a dynamic speed the Majins who were planning to ambush could not see them. Franticly swinging at each other Gohan landed a rib breaking kick as Trunks made punch that almost went through Gohan. Both were flung back into one of the pits in the arena and flew out into the sky. 

"Wow dad must have taught you allot in the past, Trunks" said Gohan in amazement at how well planted his punch was.

"Yah but you should see what my dad taught me." said Trunks as he charged at Gohan.

Gohan caught Trunks by the shoulders and flipped him down with a spiral kick Trunks was moving quickly into the ground, but got a good enough hold on Gohan (by his feet) to swing him into the ground. Both warriors get up out of the two immense crater that was made. 

"Now you get to see what my father taught me Gohan!" said Trunks "AHHHHHHHHHHH ----" screamed Trunks as he began the Super Say-jin Transformation.

"Maybe I should show you, what I have learned over these years of intense training." said Gohan. "AHHHHHHHHHHH ------" Screamed Gohan as he began the Super Say-jin Transformation

Both screams intertwined and became a loud blur of hatred while their hair flashed yellow and gold. The 200 lbs. arena tiles were lifted up ten ft. up and began to crumble under the Say-jins's immense power. Manny was blown to the side wall and knocked out by the force.

The Majins and Kiooshin and Kibito were the only beings to with stand the shock-wave of the powering up Say-jins. The bodies of both warriors began to swell with mountains of muscular energy.

"Okay Somugoo use your holding power, that Babidi taught you, on both of those two fighters." said Yahamo as Somugoo preformed the task at hand.

"Hurry and help hold the two Say-jins, before Somugoo's grip slips --- Kibito help me!!" said shin as he used his physic power to hold both Gohan and Trunks urged Kibito to do the same.

Yahamo suck out as much power from Gohan that the Majin Energy Container would hold. With this Yahamo focused on the younger Trunks and sucked up all of his energy in to a Majin Energy Container. Trunks lay on the arena life - less and needing medical treatment. Gohan (he had more energy than Trunks) was barely conscious. Shin appeared next to Gohan and explained about Bibidi, Babidi, and Buu. 

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

Skipping three months

Trunks was just now waking up from the WMAT. Gohan was beside of him, injured from an attack form Buu. While Gohan lay next to his best friend he swore that he would fend off Buu the best he could. 

"Gohan what should we do neither of together can beat it" ask Trunks between sighs of pain.

"Trunks promise you will go through the dimension portal, it has been charged." commanded Gohan.

"It has been that Damn long?!?!?!?!?!" puzzled Trunks.

"Promise me, or here I will die on this bed beside you." commanded Gohan with hints of pain and fear.

"Fine I'll go ------------ but don't die or I'll stay." replied Trunks with just as much hurt in his voice.

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

Skipping a week

"Okay Trunks be careful." said Gohan as a blob with a face appeared high above capsule co. (where they are right now).

"Hey Gohan what is that?" asked Trunks in a good nature pointing up at Buu.

"Nothing" said Gohan as he stuffed Trunks's stuff in his hand and the Capsule containing the other end of the dimension portal. 

"Hey that isn't Buu is it?" asked Trunks as he was being pushed to the portal.

"No now go!!!!!" hollered Gohan as he pushed Trunks through it.

The bright light seemed not to fade; but that was his looking into the sun. Where was he trees, noise, animals, and Green People? 

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

Disclaimer : I don't own dbz.

Okay now it starts the tug between both Miriah/Trunks! 

Hey when you R&R tell me if you think I should add in Marron just to mix and screw everything up a little more.

Remember to flame.

One more thing I may be changing the name of the story. I'll post the new name if it is changed and search for this story by the author (who-cares).

****

Ads: 

Ai No Chikara: Dark Passions By Enchantress 101 (You must read this it is soooooooo good -- future author & my favorite -- you must read or die!!!)

Life Anew by SSJ_Miriah_Trunks

Weakest Link by ssjphoenix

Not so Mortal Combat by ssjphoenix


	4. Faceoff

Now I know that the ending on that last chapter was confusing; but I wrote it in a day and wanted to post it then. Just wait it is about to get worse, with both Trunks and one Pan, Holy Shit. (P.S. I changed the last chapter a little for this chapter to fit in place.)

Disclaimer: Why are you even reading this? YOU must be crazy !!! (Because I don't own Dbz) to read a disclaimer on FanFiction.net I do not know what is wrong with you :: smack :: smack ::. The story is downwards (read it now) read it now!!! Get busy!! 

This beautifully young girl was at least 2yrs. younger than I, but still remarkable beautiful in her two piece spaghetti string, silvery white bikini. Trunks began to back up as she got closer. 

"Who are you?" asked Miriah Trunks as she suddenly stopped in slight fear, but now in instant humor.

"Well I'm Pan and your Trunks -- two for each other." giggled Pan as she rapped her arms around Miriah Trunks.

"Oh ok -- where are we going to -- again?" asked an excitedly nervous Miriah Trunks.

"Duh - our one week anniversary of going steady -- You didn't forget -- did you?" pleaded a tearing Pan.

"Emm Erm -- No, -- just joking --" responded a represented Miriah Trunks as Pan dried her tears.

"Ok then where are we going?" asked Pan as she pulled off Miriah Trunks and saw his lightly tinted red face.

"Oh we -- were ------ going --- to --"replied a dumbfounded Miriah Trunks. Shit how do I now where she wanted to go? thought Miriah Trunks as he looked over Pan, seeing her bathing suit -- "the beach -- yah --"

"Oh I just wanted to go swimming but -- if you want to go to the -- beach -- we better hurry." said Pan as she flew up and called Miriah Trunks to follow. 

"Oh -- yah ok." said a dumbfounded Miriah Trunks as realized he needed some swimming trunks. with a great hurry he left his stuff on the ground and ran to change to a pair of swim shorts (he brought these with him).

"Hurry -- before --" said Pan as Trunks popped up beside her.

"Trunks get back down here" said another seemingly same person. "Dad is already pissed you two have gone out." 

"Bra, please cover for him -- we have -- uhh -- dinner plans -- please." begged Pan.

"Fine but just an hour and half." said Bra.

" Thanks Bra." said Pan as she and Miriah Trunks flew off into the dark evening air.

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

Now we are in Trunks room and he is getting ready to go. Pan and Miriah Trunks have indeed left.

"Shit I have to go, Pan will be mad again --" said Trunks as he hurried to leave. 

"Uhh you just left with her.---" said Bra as she walked in and stuffed his bed.

"What?" asked Trunks as he threw all his clothes on the floor.

"And are these yours? because you just dumped them as you flew off with Pan." replied Bra.

"How? -- What? --" growled Trunks as searched for Pan's ki, he found but also found ... his ... with.

"How is my ki is with her ki - how? -- never that mind." said Trunks as he flew out in search for Pan.

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

Now guess where. Good the beach. Now read!!

"Come on Trunks, the water is fine." said Pan as she called Miriah Trunks in with her.

I can't do this -- I don't know who she is. thought Miriah Trunks as he looked at her -- wet. 

"Pan I -- don't who --" committed Miriah Trunks until interruption.

****

"YOU THINK YOU ARE SWIMMING WITH MY GIRL!!" yelled a very pissed SSJ Trunks as his fist fell onto Miriah Trunks.

Oh shit Pan's boyfriend is me in this time -- the other Trunks. thought Miriah Trunks as he flew back into a sand dune along the beach. "Look I don't want to cause --" said Miriah Trunks as Trunks came flying at him again. 

Realizing that Trunks needed to fight him, a shock wave of force pushed back the envious Trunks as Miriah Trunks's hair flashed purple and gold as it reached gold Trunks was knocked down damaging his Capsule co. jacket.

"Stop Trunks. and you," yelled Pan as she pointed to Trunks. "leave Trunks and I to peace we are ---" with wasted energy Pan hovered hopelessly as she tried to figure out what happened, and why were there two -- Trunks.

"You -- who are you." screamed Trunks as he overcame the power surge that had knocked him back and flew up to perform his best attack.

Miriah Trunks still powering up noticed Trunks's Kamahamaha attack closing in. With what he had he prepared his famous Burning Attack. With a few swift hands movements and not a second to spare it took off and clashed with the Kamahamaha and the two heads of the ki storm released lightning sparks that melted the sand which they hit. The Kamahamaha was being slowly pushed back. 

Damn I needed to power up more. thought Trunks as he realized that his arms were weakening as he pushed the Kamahamaha off his face and into the air.

"Ha you fool I am son of Vegeta, and have fought Brolly, and Traveled distant Galaxies. You will lose." screamed Trunks as he laughed and pushed his Kamahamaha back onto Miriah Trunks.

The heat and pain now raw as the Kamahamaha and Burning Attack pushed Miriah Trunks back into the sand, making a glass cave. That Miriah Trunks feared that he might be remaining here.

"I will not die. My world depends upon my success in getting help." yelled Miriah Trunks as he increased the size of his beam and watched it be pushed into Trunks. "I got him. Yes!!."

"No you didn't!" replied Trunks as stood behind Miriah Trunks and battered his back.

Receiving so many direct hits Miriah Trunks twisted to the side seeing Trunks behind him and grabbed his fist in a failed attempt to sling out into a ki blast. Trunks with this pulled his fist in that Miriah Trunks caught and also pulling Miriah Trunks into a direct upper cut. As Miriah Trunks flew into the air Trunks flew beside him with both hands up in the air forming one fist smashed Miriah Trunks into and solid rock. Pan ran out to see if Miriah Trunks was ok. Trunks fell and ran to Pan and grabbed her arm pulling her away from Miriah Trunks. 

"Get the hell of me you bastard." yelled Pan as she nailed a punch into Trunks's stomach, knocking him out and ran off to Miriah Trunks. "He needs medical help. I got get him home." said Pan as she knelt beside Miriah Trunks picking him up and laying him on her shoulder and flying him to the Brief's estate, leaving Trunks on the beach without a care.

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

Next Day in the hospital. 

Pan stood up, out of crummy waiting room chair and ran to an over paid young man. "Doctor Gustan, will he be ok.?" asked a pleading Pan.

"I have Good News and Bad News." said Doctor Gustan as she walked up to the Brief and Son family. "First the Good News, ..... He will be fine, ..... Bad News, ..... although he doesn't know who any of you are. He has amnesia."

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

End

Well for now

People REVIEW I'm tired of people reading and not reviewing my story.

It is most depressing. 

Once again THE NAME OF THIS STORY WILL SOON BE CHANGED!!!

Second to last warning 

search for this story by who-cares (that is author) 

****

I decided to start up an Advertising Section

ADVERTISING: 

Return of Son Gohan by Mirah Trunks (I have sword

Ms. Videl Son 

ssjphoenix


	5. Memories

Now all of you wonderful people who have reviewed and convinced me to work more on my story, I am sorry to tell you that Ch. 3 was changed on 2/15/02 because of an error in plot in which it would have caused. You must read it to understand this chapter. The basic go to the beach thing stood and Trunks finding Pan with Miriah Trunks. Plus for all of those who want a few 'cracks' I'll try putting some into this chapter. I have only got one vote against a possible M/T situation, so I'll leave this chapter up for you to tell me your thoughts. One more thing PAN IS NOT IN HER BATHING SUIT ANYMORE. One Mooooore thing Trunks took Pan's punch as utter rejection and has tried to forget his past and all that has happened. 

Disclaimer: How many times must every Author state that they don't own dbz. If you think I do read my Bio.

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

"Amnesia, what he doesn't know who." said Pan in disbelief. " Who I am." sighed Pan as tears fell down here eyes and clung onto Gohan, her father. 

"WHAT ---- NOOOO -" screamed Vegeta in a very distressed way. He doesn't know how to fight any more. How can the son of prince of Vegeta not know how to fight? This bites.

Everyone else was sympathetic to Pan as walked over to see Miriah Trunks.

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

Now remember Pan thinks that Miriah Trunks is Trunks and Trunks is some poser. She is the only one to have seen both so far.

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

"He shouldn't be able to do anything for a few days." said the Doctor as he saw Miriah Trunks got out of bed and walked to him.

"GET BACK IN BED!!!! NOW!!!" said the Doctor as he pushed Miriah Trunks back to the bed ordering him to rest.

"Oh Trunks, Please tell me you remember me, Please." begged Pan as she pushed past the Doctor and ran to Miriah Trunks and grabbed his hand with tears flooding her face.

"No, .. I'm sorry I wish I could help. --" said Trunks as he saw a, a, -- memory, of the flash of the Dimension Portal, but not knowing what it was.

"Who are you?" asked Trunks coming out of his trance. 

"I'm Pan and your Trunks -- two for each other." cried Pan with tears and not giggles. "You asked me that once before in humor -- now it has become a harsh reality." Pan continued to cry and ran to her mother.

Bulma, Vegeta, Chi Chi, Goten, Gohan, Bra, and Videl all watched Miriah Trunks stared blankly at them all. Goku who was too busy robbing the snacking machines, with quarters, had yet to see Miriah Trunks.

"Ha this is just a joke, my son must remember!!" said Vegeta as he shot a terrible slow, but powerful ki blast at Miriah Trunks.

With the sound of broken glass and the racing ki blast rampaging onto Miriah Trunks. He was quickly jumping out of the bed and turning around to dodge the light blast of energy, Miriah Trunks was hit by the small blast in his left shoulder and knocked back into the wall, putting several cracks in it. 

"Vegeta what did you do that for, he is our son?" yelled Bulma as Chi Chi supported her.

"I was testing him, Woman, he happens to be a Say-jin. Any sane Say-jin should have caught that." yelled Vegeta back. "Besides we play catch with those kinds of blast."

The doctor was forced to try to remove Vegeta. "Sir, I have ---- to -- ask -- you -- to ---" said a once confident 7ft doctor who now was scared of the glare that punctured his eyes from Vegeta.

"What do you have to ask me?" glared Vegeta as he blew off his wife and Chi Chi to glare down the doctor. 

"Oh - Oh I just had --- to ask -- you how -- you learned to do such a ---- magnificent ---tri---ck" gulped the doctor as Vegeta's anger raged to an uncontrollable level and the doctor was knocked into Miriah Trunks against the wall.

"THAT WAS NO TRICK!!!" yelled Vegeta as was wall crumbled outwards as Miriah Trunks fell with the lifeless doctor on him.

With the impact of a one hundred foot fall the doctor was barely alive and Miriah Trunks was wounded to a medical degree. (Miriah Trunks took the full force of the fall)

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

On the beach where Trunks was left

"Mom look someone is there." said Marron as she pointed to Trunks.

"Yah there is." said #18 confused at who it could be. 

"Krillin go see who that is." commanded #18 as she pointed to Trunks.

"Sure." said Krillin as he pulled out all of their beach stuff out of the trunk of his car which #18 and Marron had just got out of.

Running out in disbelief that someone was there he brought his beach stuff. While setting it up he did see a someone. 

"Hey are you ok?" Asked Krillin as he stared at deserted Trunks.

Trunks said nothing and continue to stare at the sky with no emotion and slowly stood up walked away towards the Capsule Co.

Seeing Trunks in such so pain and distress Marron ran up and said. "Trunks wait!!" 

Trunks turned around almost happy that some saw he was Trunks, but walked on towards to his home, 50kl away.

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

Back to the hospital after Miriah Trunks and the doctor have fallen

"Trunks --- NOOOO!!!" yelled Pan as flew down to see if her world was any more harmed.

Two female doctors ran out checking there pulses. Trunks seem to need rest, but the Doctor who had no injure from the fall but from Vegeta still needed serious medical attention. 

"Trunks lets go before they try to figure out how you fell." said Pan as she grabbed Miriah Trunks under his arms and lifted his dead weight up. Miriah Trunk's open wound form the ki blast had caused a deep wound. 

"Pan leave him and let us tend to his wound." said one of the two doctors below her.

Suspiciously Pan asked, "Can I stay with him? At his side?"

"Only if you don't leave." Replied the doctor as Pan hand Miriah Trunks to her. "Thank You." she thanked and watched Pan follow Miriah Trunks.

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

Upstairs in Miriah Trunk's Hospital Room

As Goku walked the up stairs into Trunks Hospital Room he saw the window shattered through small holes in his huge pile of food. 

"Give me some of that Kakarot." ordered Vegeta as he pointed to the pile of snack food.

"No its mine!!" said Goku between handfuls of foods being stuffed in his mouth.

"Thanks Goku!!" said both Chi Chi and Bulma as they held a few of his snacks.

"NOOOO those were mine." said Goku as he turned to Bulma and Chi Chi, while Vegeta grabbed a few handfuls of Goku's snacks.

"Yah thanks --- Kakarot." smirked Vegeta as he continued to eat Goku's food.

"My FOOOOOD!!! How will I survive??" asked a sentimentally Goku as Gohan and Goten grabbed the rest of his snacks .

"Yah thanks dad!!" replied Gohan and Goten as they eat the rest of the snacks.

"I neeed food Please Food.!!" begged Goku .

"Dad you have been eating for the last three hours?!!!" remarked hi eldest son.

"I still need mooore FOOOD!!" cried Goku. 

"Yet, not as I wished it, but still satisfying, Goku begging at my knees, My mercy." said Vegeta. "Bow to me Kakarot, --- for food."

"Anything!!" said Goku as he bowed and received a bawling laugh from Vegeta and nothing else.

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

END

Yes time to make everyone that doesn't read wait!!

Baka Kaba

ADS:

Return of Son Gohan by Mirah Trunks (I have sword

Weakest Link by ssjphoenix

Ms. Videl Son

Secrets by Enchantress 101

Lucky Chances 

PrincessPepper


	6. Twin Trunks

A/N: If any one needs a disclaimer see my bio it is stated there that I DO NOT OWN DBZ, so never again must I write that. MUHAHAHA!!! Oh, and Goku never did get any more food; but that's not the important. Pan and Miriah Trunks are just getting out of the hospital and Miriah Trunks's wound have been treated. He is allowed now to go 'home' and Pan has offered to tend to his every need. Trunks has made it to Capsule Co. and doesn't care for anything except Pan and she is only one he respond to, talk to, do anything, eat with, you name he needs Pan or he doesn't do it. Miriah Trunks still knows how to fight and if he is pushed he will fight then and only then. R&FR remember to Flame!! (R&FR = read and fucking review ^**-**^ --- One mooooore thing I am requiring **at least 20** **signed reviews **for the next chapter. --- no this isn't 20 sighed reviews per chapter for the next chapter. -- It is only for this one chapter unless I change my mind and add others **later**. Awe and at last the new name of the story will be *drum roll* : Miriah Buu Attacks.)

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

Now we pick up back in the hospital and everyone who was up stairs is now at the checkout desk waiting while Pan is getting basic instructions on Miriah Trunks's care. Marron and such are still at the beach, and Trunks is at Capsule Co. still; so remember all of this!!

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

"Ok and if I need anything call you right?" asked the doctor as Pan received the last of Miriah Trunks's special needs and instructions.

:: Bring :: Bring :: Bring :: 

"Damn cell phone." Said Bulma as she answered her cell. "Hello --" 

"Trunks, .. no he is here with us. --- Are you sure at -- the beach -- he left -- to Capsule Co. ... No that's impossible .. I'm looking at him now. Your sure -- ok. ----- thanks Marron." said Bulma while on her cell, but now see stuffed it in her purse. 

"Who was that?" asked a concerned Pan as she was flushed with guilt while looking in desperation at Miriah Trunks.

"Oh, just Marron; uhh -- she wanted to tell us that Trunks had just left for Capsule Co. But that's impossible --- isn't it?" said Bulma in a questioning tone.

"Two of me??" asked Miriah Trunks as he struggled with the idea.

"Ok lets all go home now." said Videl. "You too Pan."

"But mama I need to help out with Trunks, ... please." begged Pan as Bulma and Videl discussed the issue. 

"Ok" replied Videl in a most undeserving tone.

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

Trunks had come home and been sitting on his bed for an hour before Bulma, Vegeta, Pan, Miriah Trunks, and Bra arrived - home. Trunks's worn and grieving face had not moved since -- Marron. That was the only thing on his mind -- why she cared and Pan didn't?

"Wow you mean I live here?" asked Miriah Trunks while looking at Capsule Co. and remembering all the -- smaller houses on the way here. 

"Yah you do ---" said Pan as she trailed off with on of her stories of them; and for about the fifth time he blew her off and pretended to care.

"Maybe we should all show Trunks to his room." huddled Bulma to Pan and Bra. "That means you too Vegeta. --- and Pan try to help him remember."

"Fine your sleeping down stairs on a couch." smirked Bulma as she saw Vegeta put back to her, walk off, raise his hand in the air; and flip her off.

"Fine you'll be there too --" said Vegeta knowing Bulma would be and continuing with -- further detail.

While grabbing Miriah Trunks arm and pulling him up and out of the company of Bra and Bulma; Pan asked "Trunks Please tell m --- e -- anything -- something --- please."

While being almost uncomfortable by Pan's pressing him against a wall, he answered in painful sorrow "No, I wish I could." 

A memory of his fight with Miriah Gohan began run through his mind and slip out like running water. "Buu -- I remember BUU! and some really weird things I can do." said Miriah Trunks 

Pan hugged up on him. Man I need more memories if she'll do this every time I have one. thought Miriah Trunks as he looked down seeing Pan on him like a hungry dog about to get a steak. 

Pushing Pan off him. "Uhh -- I think I should get to my room." 

"Uhh - Yes I'm sorry --- Uhh -- You don't remember me -- sorry." blushed Pan while showing him to his room.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

30 sec. before Pan and Trunks make it in to Trunk's room. (This takes place in Trunk's room.)

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Trunks had just broken out of a trance and saw Miriah Trunks's clothes & shit -- and his capsule. In curiosity got up and released the Dimension Portal. Pan walked as the Dimension Portal opened up and was fully engaged.

"It's you --"said Pan as Trunks stood in front of the Dimension Portal. 

"Wow I have a twin Trunks!!" said Miriah Trunks as he ran up towards Trunks giving him a hug, and saying "I know you know who I am, buy I don't, nor do I know who you are, but you can catch me up!"

"Fuck off --" said Trunks as shoved Miriah Trunks off him and cowered past Pan and walked into Bra as she came in the other side of his room.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Down stairs / on the stairs 10 sec. after Pan / Miriah Trunks found Trunks.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

"He is our SON and YOU and I need to be up there supporting him NOW!!" Yelled Bulma as she forced Vegeta up the stairs. 

"WOMAN HE IS NO LONGER MY SON -------- SOMEONE WHO CAN'T FIGHT CAN'T BE MY SON!!" said Vegeta as he ran into Trunks room.

"There's two -- of them." stuttered Bulma as she saw them and -- the Dimension Portal.

"What is this?" asked Miriah Trunks as he stuck his finger into the Dimension Portal and pulled it back out. 

"Never mind how are there two of you Trunks?" Bra asked Miriah Trunks.

"You mean he isn't my twin?" replied Miriah Trunks in discontent.

"No -- he is from the alternate fut -- present and I guess?" stated Bulma as she sized up the Dimension Portal.

"Well what should we call you?" asked Bra as she got no reply from her bother.

"Why don't we call him Twin Trunks? That who Trunks thought he was." said Pan as she began to realize that he looked like the guy who attacked Miriah Trunks. (Hello reader ::cough :: cough :: cough :: in speech when Trunks is said they really are talking about Miriah Trunks. Plus when they say Twin Trunks they are talking about Trunks.)

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

And through out the next three weeks and a half the Dimension Portal was left open in Trunks room; Bulma figured out what it is for sure. Pan has tended to Miriah Trunks who was getting some of his memories back, enough to make him question what he was told he did. Pan was becoming more attached to Miriah Trunks as was Miriah Trunks to Pan. Trunks was being put up in one of the many guest bedrooms. Marron had found out the Twin Trunks thing and was constantly trying to get Trunks to talk to her. While Pan nursed Miriah Trunks back to health Marron got Trunks to begin to talk. That is where we pick back up.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

"**OK **If I talk will you stop nagging me?" begged Trunks, almost happily annoyed by Marron's petty concerns.

"Fine I'll not bother -- or what ever -- too much again then." replied a unsatisfied Marron as she listened to Trunks.

"I'm not too sure about anything now. All I really remember is Pan -- the other me -- and our fight --" replied Trunks as he recovered more of him self at a time; while Marron listened to what happened that night for the next twenty minutes. 

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

At the same time in Trunks's room where Miriah Trunks has lived; he and Pan are --- talking about him. Miriah Trunks has just about figured out that he isn't Trunks --- from this time. He has now been faced with decision : to tell Pan or not to tell her; because now he feels deeply for her.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

"Trunks -- I need to -- know." began Pan. "-- how you feel --- if care for me." "I mean all my life --- or just the time we were in the space ship --- you know -- you remember -- I'm sorry it's just hard -- not knowing if you are -- if you know." cried Pan on to Miriah Trunks's shoulder.

"Oh -- Pan, I'm sorry, really I am. I want to remember -- for you -- for us -- because I do care. It's so though hard but I don't remember anything you have every told me -- it's almost like I was hi-m---"

"Who -- him -- Him who tell me I must know." stated Pan upon hearing him. 

"Nothing -- nothing at all." sighed Miriah Trunks as it became clear that he was Miriah Trunks and not Trunks.

"Oh Trunks I - I - I - I -- am sorry --" paused Pan as she thought of what she was going to say -- how she felt

"Pan!! I have to tell you something!" exclaimed Marron as she told Trunks's story. 

"No that can't be true -- he was right in front of the Dimension Portal --" replied Pan in disbelief of Marron words.

"No it is true ask him something about you two." smarted off Marron

"Fine ---Ok what did we do on our first date?" asked Pan 

"Oh -- uhh -- I think -- uhh we -- uhh -- went out for ice cream, and you dropped yours on your new dress. Then went came here got it cleaned and --- saw a movie?" Trunks answered timidly.

"Yes -- and no --" replied Pan as Trunks stared in disbelief. "The only thing you said that was true was I split something on my dress. Marron did you tell him what I told you?" 

"No -- ok I'll prove it -- tomorrow all of us will go in the Dimension Portal and then we will see." said Marron in defense while walking out with Trunks.

"I belief that your the real Trunks." whispered Pan as she pawed at Miriah Trunks.

"Don't get your hopes up; tomorrow you just might regret it." said Miriah Trunks

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Well one more chapter done!! *Jumps in glee and falls asleep*

As stated I will be requiring at least 20 signed reviews for the next chapter -- this includes the signed reviews I already have.

I will advertise your story if:

A) I like it

B) You review my story and don't say the same thing over and over -- It makes me think your not reading my story.

C) (optional) You advertise my story!! 

ADS:

Weakest Link by ssjphoenix

Ms. Videl Son

Secrets by Enchantress 101

Lucky Chances 

PrincessPepper

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

Check-Out clan Super Saya jin at westwood.com its abbreviation is ssj 

(It is a clan for Command and Conquer games, so join!!)


	7. Mistakes

Ok I know I said 20 reviews but hey I'm addicted I can't stop thinking about what should happen next *Creepily/Cheesy Twilight Zone Music fades in*. I have been told That my: *-*-*-*-*-*-* is bothering some viewers and I need to know if it I should take it down -- and how I should pop in to give important details like when/where something is happening. Some of the Ads are at the beginning now!! Enjoy and R&R

**Ads: **

Ai No Chikara: Dark Passions By Enchantress 101 (You must read this it is soooooooo good -- future author & my favorite -- you must read or die!!!)

Life Anew by SSJ_Miriah_Trunks

Weakest Link by ssjphoenix

Not so Mortal Combat by ssjphoenix

"What regret it? What was that suppose to mean?" asked Pan as she cuddled on to Miriah Trunks seconds after he fell onto Trunks's bed. 

"Nothing -- I -- Nothing" struggled Miriah Trunks as wished that he was really Trunks.

Being so worn from Marron, and Trunks's story they both fell asleep without thinking where they were. 

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

Videl has come over to check up on Pan and is greeted by Bulma. They have been sitting and sipping on coffee and are almost ready to check on their children.

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

"Yah she has done very well in her attempts to help him -" stated Bulma to Videl as she sipped on her coffee.

"What do you mean by her attempts?" questioned Videl.

"Oh well I just mean that she has -- been working with him but -- he -- they are only making progress in each other." defend Bulma with sympathy.

"Really? I have been talking to her and she has told me that he remembers things that don't fit." replied Videl as they both got up and began to walk to Trunks's room.

*Creek*

As the door slowly opened Pan eyes were flooded with light. 

"Awe how cute." said Bulma as she ran to get a camera.

"What are you doing Pan?" scolded Videl (A/N: Chichi gave Videl harsh child management advise.) while she pulled Pan out of the room by her ears.

"Oh -- I was -- uhh?" beckoned Pan shit!!

"What were you doing?" pleaded Videl

"Oh -- It was not what it looked liked." shrugged Pan as she saw what her mother was enforcing. If I nod my head long enough and say yes, will she go away?

"Whether or not, your not staying another day -- minute here." ranted Videl as Bulma was sympathetically glancing at Pan. This is scary -- I'm starting to sound like -- Dad.

Pan continued to nod her head. Ten sec. later what Videl said sunk in. "**WHAT GO ?? TRUNKS NEEDS MY COMPAN -- CARE !!**" yelled Pan waking Trunks. Oh, That is it no more shit -- uhh 

A soft and comforting hand land on Pan's shoulder. Turing ever so slowly -- Pan eyes bridged to Miriah Trunks and she felt his comfort radiate through him. Videl's rage continued to flare but Pan didn't care. They were both stuck in place for several moments. Bulma jumped in and flashed an entire roll of film.

"Oh -- uhh -- sorry if we woke you." blushed Pan What's wrong -- snap out of it.

"Oh no -- it was nothing." charmed Miriah Trunks. It was just a few more **hours **of sleep, nothing big.

"Are either of you listening to me? PAN IS NO LONGER ALLOWED TO SLE -- STAY HERE --" yelled frustrated Videl as Bulma pulled out her camcorder.

"Pan it's ok -- I know who I am." said Miriah Trunks while he continued to say that he was Miriah Trunks, so the camera couldn't hear him.

"What ?!!" asked a stunned Pan as she no longer resisted her mother pulling out, while a small tear ordain a path for many other to follow. Miriah Trunks is Trunks and Trunks is Miriah Trunks -- Oh Man I like both of them what should I do?

*-*-*-*-*-*

Videl dragged her back home for a 'sit down conversation' from her parents. Videl raged about how wrong that was. How much older he was of her. How you should never do stuff like that.

"But Videl don't you remember when we were in High School and we were 'working on school work' an Chichi left?" asked Gohan as implied more than ruffling, just the bed sheets.

"Dad??!!!" asked stunned as grossed out Pan as hideous flashes of that played in her head.

"Quiet Gohan no need to encourage her, with our past." said Videl as she pulled Gohan to a side, smirking. Oh I remember.

"Ok" said Gohan, while they busted down on Pan for a solid hour more.

*-*-*-*-*

Pan picked up her phone and dialed Marron from her room a few days later. "Hey is Marron there?" asked Pan. Oh man I hope she didn't go in that Dimension Portal.

"Hi Pan, I herd about you and Miriah Trunks. He is devastated. He hasn't come out of Trunks's room. Trunks is getting real mad." You are soooooooo lucky two cute say-jin guys after you. *drools*.

"Oh man that terrible. For both of them." said Pan

"Yah Miriah Trunks thinks you hate him now or something, and Trunks is just pissed, I mean well you and Miriah Trunks did well --" said Marron as she was interrupted.

"WE DID NOTHING!! --" said Pan as she explained everything.

"Oh -- ok whatever, Bulma has pictures, and well whatever. But Trunks is like the walking dead; he has really been trying to take his mind off you, training, sleeping, me, walks in the park, knocking people out in the park, sobbing, --" said Marron as Pan sniffled on the other side. Shouldn't have said that.

"Oh well he -- uhh never mind. So Miriah Trunks -- awe man look I like both of them. what am I to do?" asked a distressed Pan.

"Well with my years of wisdom -- I have discovered that it is best to take them both out, see who is -- better mannered, suited, and kinder to/for you." said Marron. That was almost too good for on the spot!!

"Thanks your a life saver! I got to go I think my parents are about to start tapping the phone soon" said an eerie Pan as she hung up the phone.

*Ring Ring*

"Hello?" asked Pan as she herd the phone being tapped.

"Hi uhh -- I know that I'm not supposed to call, but I need to talk to Pan." said a bewildered Miriah Trunks. Why did Videl pick up -- I knew she would.

"This is Pan, -- uhh who are you?" ask Pan with a raised eyebrow. 

"Tru -- Miriah Trunks, I'm soooooooo sorry I didn't mean to get you in trouble, I mean we didn't do anything right?" Please say we didn't.

"No but -- It's ok -- but this --" said Pan as she was cut off

"Uhh sorry Pan but I didn't want to be Miriah Trunks -- I wanted to be Trunks so we would be right." And because I didn't want have the shame of being me. said Miriah Trunks with his voice over flowing with pain.

"This isn't the best time, I'm sure my mom is recoding us, tapping something." said Pan as Videl was filled with the "Chi-chi sprit" of grand-children.

"Yah I am, and I herd everything." said Videl, shocking both teens.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Oh yah phone calls, advice and cliff hangers, got to love it.

Ok I made a different version of this story, same until Chapter 3 (by fanfiction) and that is why this on took so long sorry!

Well I have to say I enjoyed that.

R&R but never forget to flame ^+^

R&R


End file.
